


越人歌（下）（未完成）

by Ivan_Misha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_Misha/pseuds/Ivan_Misha
Summary: 越人歌下部
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Mizuki Hajime
Kudos: 2





	越人歌（下）（未完成）

佐伯离宫后，万念俱灰的回到曾经和不知生活过的住处。他用数月打扫好了这间房子，暖光照耀在茅草屋上，投射出清凉的影子，一切还如旧时模样。  
坐在院中发呆的佐伯不禁有些触景生情，一种酸涩漫上心头，让他险些落下泪来。  
“你果然在。”  
魂牵梦绕的声音随风而至，佐伯寻声回头。  
“不知！”  
“……”不二从一旁的树上一跃而下，正落在佐伯身前，灵巧得宛如一只飞燕，佐伯看得呆住，他原本以为不知是不会武功的。  
“好俊的功夫……你怎么自己跑出来了？太师呢？”  
佐伯的关切让不二有些于心不安，他摇了摇头，“是他放我走的……我……我都想起来了。”不二凄切地一笑，“我想起我是谁了。”  
佐伯一惊，猛地上前抓住不二的手，“所以，你是来和我彻底告别的？”  
“不，我是来救你的。”  
“什么意思？”  
“观月知道我的身份了，他一定认为你知道些什么，以他的谨慎，无论你是否知道实情，他都断然不会放过你的。”  
“你到底是谁！”  
“不二周助，燕国的皇子。”  
佐伯眼波一滞，仿佛想起了些什么，他哆嗦着退后，放开了不二的手。  
“难怪……”佐伯几乎不敢看不二的眼睛，他深知不二绝非池中之物，可他也从未想过不二居然可以离他那样遥远，全然是他不可触及，不可念想的人。“难怪太师对你一见如故……我原以为是他抢了我的……原来，原来我才是……原谅我，居然对你说那样冒犯的话。”  
“佐伯，你不要妄自菲薄，如今我也已经不是什么太子了，我只是一介小卒，不敢有名姓罢了，你便当我还是不知。”  
两人时隔半年这样相见，顿时又都陷入沉默。佐伯未曾想到，两人再次相见，不知就已经成为了过去，现在站在他身前的人既熟悉又陌生，令佐伯一时间也不知道该问些什么，他思虑再三，终于开口打破了沉默。  
“不，你不是不知了，我明白。”  
“那你叫我的本名吧，我们重新认识一次，不二周助，一个漂泊剑客。”  
佐伯也不再扭捏身份的问题，“佐伯虎次郎，一个山野村夫。”  
两人心照不宣地笑了起来。  
不二喜欢佐伯这样的爽快人，虽然曾经两人或有暧昧，但如今也都宽慰了，只可惜他没有办法把佐伯心中的那个懵懂懂的人还回去。  
“佐伯，你最好改头换面，一段时间不要待在老地方了。”短暂的轻松过后，不二很快正经起来。  
佐伯自然不会糊里糊涂的逃亡，他颇为疑惑不二的紧张，“太师既然曾经放我，如今又有何理由对我赶尽杀绝？难道只因我救过你吗？”  
“你是在套我的话？”不二抿了抿嘴，他有些犹豫地说道，“其实，你少知道一些会更好。”  
佐伯听了反倒笑了出来，说道：“这就是你的不对了。你既然都说了，无论如何太师都不会放过我，那么瞒与不瞒又有什么分别。倒不如让我死得明白些。”  
“你到真不怕死。”不二见佐伯如此说，心中反倒安心了些。即使做回了不二周助，佐伯依然能够给他这种可以放心倾诉的安心感。“曾经……便是他算计我入绝境，至于原因，我想你应该能猜到。”  
佐伯一愣，想到不二的身份和观月的大权在握，他瞬间就明白了两人此中的关系，气氛忽然杀了起来，一时间佐伯也不知道该如何安慰不二，他只能问道：“不二，难道你不想报仇吗？”  
“报仇？”不二自嘲般的笑了声，声音中充满了委屈。“我只是一介草民，拿什么和他斗，若不是他还念着往日和那个所谓不知的情谊，我怕是又要折在他手里。”  
佐伯忽然觉得这个全新的不知到颇为有趣，这幅委屈样子，倒好像吃起自己的醋来了。  
“或许你仍可以选择去做回你的太子，不，是皇帝。”  
不二似被戳中了心事，他说道，“当今圣上是我的亲弟弟，我如何可以做到去抢他的……况且大皇子这个身份的人早已经被世人认为故去，即便我现在站出来，也没有任何找回身份的机会了。”  
“不，你有！”佐伯忽然来了精神，“我曾有件事瞒你，但愿你不要怪罪。”佐伯说罢便留下一头雾水的不二，一头扎进身后的茅草屋后，一阵声响过后，佐伯拿着一把剑走了回来。  
不二一眼便认出了那把剑，那甚至还记得那把剑是如何给观月身上留下一生都抹不去的伤。  
不二惊诧的接过剑，熟悉的重量，熟悉的纹路，即使被雪藏了数年，洗去血污的剑体不见一丝锈痕，在阳光下闪着刺眼的白光，可见这把剑锻造材质的非凡。  
“这把剑，我当初一见便知不寻常，怕刺激到你，我将他藏了起来，原以为...你不会用上它了。”佐伯抱歉的笑了笑，“不过，还好，它还在，或许这个可以证明你的身份。”  
这把剑本是祭祀用剑，象征着皇帝至高无上的身份，做工繁复巧夺天工，比一般剑体要沉重许多，即使过度使用也不会如寻常剑一般变钝卷刃，然而能挥起这把剑的人必然要有极强的力道和内功，不二看着手中的这把独一无二的宝剑，细想那天若非这把剑，他怕是要死在乱军之中了。  
这把剑本该被掩埋，却在冥冥天意中被他无意识的带出了山。  
不二抚摸着剑面，不由得升起失而复得的喜悦之情，但同时，一种忧虑也冲上心扉。“佐伯……你真的希望我做回皇帝吗？”  
“不是我是否希望，而是你是否希望。我虽然不了解作为不二的你，但我了解不知，他看似随波逐流，但只要他直视自己的内心，就不会轻易放弃。”  
不二细想起那日的心情，绝望绝不是全部，不然他不会在濒死之际看到那个观月模样的引路者，也不会死死地握住自己的宝剑。事实上回忆起一切后，不二并没有先去找佐伯，而是辗转到集市上走了一圈。他看着车水马龙人来人往的热闹景象，仿佛一时间自己真的可以放弃一切恩怨情仇，去做一个闲云野鹤。可下一刻，萦绕在他眼中的又变成了曾经的那个花鸟市场，观月跟在他后面叫他走的慢些，再慢些……任何涉及他自身的恩怨他都可以视为云烟，唯独观月初，只有观月初...  
“我明白了，谢谢你，佐伯，你的恩德我绝不会忘记！”不二双手持住剑柄，单膝下跪，郑重的拜谢佐伯。  
佐伯哪敢接受不二这样的礼数，赶忙想要去扶，不二摇了摇头拒绝了他的好意。  
“佐伯，你对我实在恩重如山，请你接受我的拜谢！”  
听到这话，佐伯退开三步，弯腰也是一拜，“好！从此我便是您的臣子！我，佐伯虎次郎，愿追随真皇。”  
不二双眼明亮，他站起身来，扶起佐伯说道，“现在我虽有证明身份的物件，却没有真正的势力，我需要有影响力的人帮我。”不二转念一想又说，“不过...观月的手段你也是见过的，他极会笼络人心，我也不能保证此去拉拢势力是否安全，这是步险棋。”  
“虽然我只是一届山野村夫，但有些事也还看得真切。”佐伯扶不二在院中坐下，给他倒了一碗茶。“新皇上位后这些年官员换了一批又一批，你想找的人可能早就不在了……况且这些年你也看在眼里，商市安稳，边疆太平，即使找到了可以帮你的人，他们也未必愿意去对付太师。”  
不二抿了口茶，忽然笑了出来，“嘻嘻，谁说我要对付观月太师的，这么好的一个安邦定国的重臣，我何必与他交恶呢。”  
佐伯见不二笑得像个狐狸，竟也有些不明所以，“你的意思是？”  
“我必须要让观月初笑着迎我为王，这样我的地位才稳固。”  
佐伯顿住，不二继续说道，“观月什么都好，可唯独他不是正统皇帝，摄政王到底是摄政王，只要我仍尊太师，他们只会把我和我的皇弟拿来权衡，那么我就并非毫无机会。”  
不二并不愿和裕太相争，他是那样想回到裕太身边，再以大哥的身份抱一抱他，就好像他们儿时那样。可他必须要争，这是他对裕太的尊重，也是对自己的尊重。  
佐伯说：“好，我便跟着你，我虽只是渔民，但这几片地方鱼龙混杂处我都有相熟的人，虽都是些上不了台面的鸡鸣狗盗之辈，但都非无用之人，想必能帮你不少。”  
“感谢。”不二再次垂衣拱手，佐伯摇了摇头，“你我不必客气...虽然...你已经不是不知了，但我们也还是朋友。”  
不二笑着，彻底放下了两人似是相熟又陌生的距离感，他能看出佐伯熟悉和喜欢的并不是他不二周助，而他此时却仍愿意拿出自己的全部去帮助他，这份毫无自私之情的真心另不二感慨，佐伯虎次郎这个朋友，他交定了。  
“有朝一日我若为王，必不忘报答...”  
“不二，你什么都不必许诺我，我是大燕的民，效忠你是应该的。”  
“佐伯，说句不知道合不合适的话，我多么希望他也和你一样想...”  
“人和人需要的东西是不一样的。”  
“是么，可他需要的究竟是什么呢。”不二望向远处的天边，他至今不能明白观月缘何要专权至此，明明只要他一句话，这江山做棋盘他都会依他......“他需要的当真是权力么......”  
佐伯拍了拍不二的肩膀，“如果想知道，就亲口去问问他吧。”

观月自从那一次遇险后身体就更不如前了，但朝堂上的事物那么多，裕太虽然能撑起大部分流水一样日常工作，可错综复杂的内政对裕太来说就好像一个裹挟了唇枪舌剑的庞然大物，随时准备将这个一直被他保护起来的傀儡吞噬，这样的前朝观月哪里放心得下，仍是撑着病体在前朝掌握着大局，观月心中明白，若是他倒下，那么这燕国瞬时便可变了天。  
“老师吃药吧。”一身黄袍睡衣的裕太把侍女送来的汤药端到观月面前，里面是棕色的液体，有一股让人不舒服的植物根茎的味儿，观月停下笔，瞥了一眼那汤药，“这药喝了会嗜睡，我不要喝了，拿走吧。”  
“老师，你写着，我喂你喝。”  
观月皱了皱眉，他端起药碗，拧着眉头一饮而尽，“好了，你先去做你的事吧，这种小事让侍女来就行了。”  
“我不放心她们。”  
观月不和他争这些，他假意看书，思绪却飘得很远。他不是不知道那日的刺客背后有裕太的影子，他对裕太有了戒心，就连他递来的汤药他都没法心平气和的端起来了。  
“老师，那天的事我不是故意的。”  
观月抬起眼，“你虽防护不周，但也事发突然，不怪你。”  
裕太不觉得自己那点小动作瞒得过料事如神的观月，他越是这样说，裕太越觉得他是真生气了。  
“老师，你相信我。我不会伤害你。”  
“我知道。”观月合上书，看了一眼身侧低眉顺眼的裕太，“你不敢。”他冷冷地说罢，起身离开了，留下裕太呆立在一旁，观月对不听话的事物总是冷漠至极，而裕太没想到这样的眼神会有一日投射到自己身上。  
“老师！”裕太追了过去，一股子冲动上来，他一把从背后抱住了观月，这让观月当即就变了脸色。  
“皇帝！你不小了，这样不成体统！”观月挣扎了两下，可裕太已经生的比观月还高了，病体中的观月哪里扭得过一个正血气方刚的人。  
“老师，你听我说完我便放你走。”  
“你说吧。”观月静默下来，灯火的光为两人打出深色的影子，投射在窗板上形成柔和的影子相依偎，远看去谁又知此中锐利。  
“那刺客确是我派去的，但我只是不喜欢那个不知，老师，你别疑我，我不会再这样了......我只是不甘心......”裕太想要说的话卡在喉咙里说不出口，他如何敢说自己对观月的心思，那既不符合伦理纲常，也不符合君臣之道，观月如何听得。  
“我知道了，不知来了之后，我确实冷落了你，但裕太，我不能辅佐你一辈子，我的身体想必你也明白...”  
“老师不要这么说！我不要什么辅佐，我要你好好的。”裕太把头埋进观月的颈窝，观月叹了口气，他仍是把裕太看作一个孩子，孩子的独占欲作怪，倒也是讲得通的，他终归只是对不知出手，他不知道的，一定不可能知道......于是观月暂时放下了疑虑，态度缓和了些许。  
“我知道了，不知的事情我不怪你...，好了，我要回去了。”  
裕太放开手，观月自然也没有多留。  
离开皇帝寝宫的观月在当初他被偷袭的地方停下了，他想起自己曾在这里对裕太产生过一瞬间的杀机。  
裕太已经长大了，这是个不容置喙的事实，可他又不尽然能离开他的羽翼，就像幼鸟长成了翅膀，却不足以飞向天空。  
观月拨弄了一下小路上拥簇的花团，若有所思间，他萌生了一种念头。  
他想要接不二回来，在他彻底倒下之前，而这条路上他最对不起的人，便是不二裕太，他挟天子以令诸侯，利用了他这么多年，如今临了了，却连皇位都不能留给他。  
花茎被他折断了。  
再不甘心又能如何呢，这场延绵的病让他认识到了自己是多么的脆弱，他在朝堂上多次恍惚，研判奏疏时候不知何时便伏在桌案上睡去，他本以为自己弑天子做权臣，做到这种地步，便再没有任何人和事物可以妨碍他，左右他，可他算到了所有人，却偏忘了自己。他隐约觉得再这样下去自己时日无多，若不早做打算，他就再也控制不了局面了。他知道不二若为王，势必要与他算账的，可比起自己的安危，观月更在乎他的万丈高楼，他有更大的野心，开疆拓土，建歌舞盛世，创万世之功，可他觉得终归是来不及了，他现在能做的，便只有保住自己的成果，而他思来想去，有这个本事的，偏却只有不二周助一人。


End file.
